PS234
/ |title_ja=VS カイオーガ & グラードン II |title_ro=VS Kyogre & Groudon II |image=PS234.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=19 |number=234 |location=Slateport City Seafloor Cavern Fortree City |prev_round=The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon I |next_round=The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon III }} / or The Ancient Monsters Awaken (Japanese: VS カイオーガ & グラードン II VS Kyogre & Groudon II or 超古代獣　目覚める The Ancient Beasts Awaken) is the 234th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot In Slateport City, Captain Stern reveals that if Team Aqua and Team Magma have reached the Seafloor Cavern, then it'll be impossible to reach them. He then calls Gabby and Ty to his side and reveals that even though he doesn't know what the two teams are after, he knows that there is an enormous power at the cavern. At the Seafloor Cavern, and his attack the slumbering , which allows it to awaken. Kyogre dives down into the ocean, and Archie gloats over his victory over the face that they awakened their Legendary Pokémon faster than Team Magma did. Due to Team Aqua having awoken their Pokémon first, Kyogre will have the advantage despite the two being evenly matched. In Fortree City, the Gym Leaders look in horror at the flooding happening all over Hoenn. The destruction pressures Winona into increasing the emergency. They are soon called by the Pokémon Association Chairman, who reveals that a massive entity is swimming through the water, and the tsunamis are caused by it surfacing. The Chairman instructs Winona to alert all of Hoenn about the situation. Suddenly, Kyogre emerges from the water, leading to the Chairman telling Winona to inform the townsfolk. As Kyogre swims through the water, the Pokémon Association informs Hoenn of Kyogre's awakening. Kyogre approaches the Abandoned Ship, which it easily blows apart with an attack. The attack sends and flying, and they are carried away by the waves produced by Kyogre. Suddenly, Kyogre breathes a substance into the air, which causes a powerful storm to start. Back at the Seafloor Cavern, Tabitha repeatedly attacks with his . Eventually, he awakens Groudon, which immediately dives into the ground in order to surface later. Maxie assumes that Archie thinks that Team Aqua has the advantage due to their raising the sea level and awakening Kyogre first. However, Maxie has Tabitha present him the Red and Blue Orbs that Blaise had obtained at Mt. Pyre. Maxie activates the orbs and uses them to control both Legendary Pokémon to give Team Magma the advantage. Major events * is awoken first, and begins wreaking havoc in Hoenn. * is awoken next, but Maxie intends to give it the advantage with the Red and Blue Orbs. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * Roxanne * Brawly * Wattson * Flannery * Winona * Archie * Maxie * * Tabitha/ * Gabby and Ty/ * Captain Stern * Pokémon Association Chairman Pokémon * ( 's) * (Tabitha's) * ( ) * ( ) * (Adventures) * (Adventures) Trivia Errors * In the subtitle list included in , the word ancient is misspelled as "anicent". In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Kaioga & Groudon II - Pokémon siêu cổ đại tỉnh giấc }} de:Kapitel 234 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS234 fr:Chapitre 234 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA234 zh:PS234